Finding peace
by Aureliaa
Summary: Shen is ready to take his revenge against Zed by winning their long lasting war and bringing peace back to Ionia. However, the master of shadows seems to have other plans invovling Shen's soon to be wife Akali. [Zed x Akali]
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Shen was sitting in a glade near the camp. He could hear the river next to him, a light and calming sound. Images of the past were flashing vividly through his mind. He could never take a break from them. Zed haunted his memories as he killed his master and father in front of him and took over the Ionian temple, the place he had trained and grown as a warrior. Shen knew Zed was a powerful opponent but he had defeated him in the past. When they were younger they were like brothers. That was before Zed obtained the forbidden shadow techniques and became the monster he was today. Now Zed was the master of shadows, a figure that all humans and creatures in the Ionian forest feared. Nobody dared to get close to the ancient temple and for a good reason. Zed and his followers chased and killed everybody trespassing his land. Shadow scouts were searching the forest for more souls to take for their master. Zed driven from anger at his dead master that never acknowledged him and his jealousy for Shen had only one mission, to take over Ionia and destroy equilibrium leading everything to shadows and darkness.

Shen knew he had to stop him. It was his responsibility as the eye of twilight, a title he had earned. He was well respected and he had managed to assemble a force of ninja warriors to help him take back the temple and chase away the shadow master. The camp was well hidden in the forest not too far from the ancient temple. His plan was to attack the temple and take possession of the ancient box inside it that gave Zed his enormous powers. With that box he knew he could win against Zed and return peace to the forest. Shen tried hard to have good motives in his mind because that was what his father taught him but deep down he wanted to take revenge for the harm Zed caused him in the past.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves. He turned his head and noticed a young woman walking towards him. He recognized Akali immediately. She was about twenty years old but she was the most powerful ally he had. She was well trained from a young age and had fought for balance her whole life. It was her pure motives and gentle soul that made Shen want her as his wife. He had promised her that they would get married after they have saved the Ionian forest from Zed.

\- ''I knew I would find you here'' the young lady said with a smile.

\- ''Is everything all right at the camp?''

\- ''Everyone is ready for the fight'' she answered with a serious expression.

\- ''It's too early yet, we have to be ready and make sure we take Zed's army by surprise'' Shen said calmly.

\- ''We need to find a path that will lead us closer to the temple without alarming Zed's shadows.''

Shen remained silent for a while looking at the river. The forest was beautiful and peaceful and he knew that with the invasion of the temple that would change. Many warriors would die but he knew it was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. He turned his head to face her. Even he who was completely concentrated to this war couldn't overlook how pretty she was.

\- ''I have an idea'' he finally spoke. ''Our army can approach the temple from the north where the forest is very dense, there are only a few shadow soldiers and we will probably pass unnoticed'' he took a small pause. ''The only thing we have to do is send a scout to confirm the rout is secure''. He completed his thoughts.

\- ''I will be the one to secure the path'' she said almost immediately. ''I am silent and fast it will be no problem to remain unnoticed.''

\- ''That will do, go back to the camp and get ready for the mission.'' said Shen and returned his look to the river.

Akali stood up and headed back to the camp. She was worried but it wasn't the mission or the war that caused it. She was in love with Shen for years and she was very happy when he finally proposed to her. The problem was that he never showed her any emotion or treated her like she was something more than a good friend. He was so consumed by his rivalry with Zed that he failed to notice her. She had never seen Shen showing any emotion to be exact, he was famous for keeping a straight face and hiding his pain, anger or happiness at all times. After all, he was raised to be like that, a fine ninja, the best of all to be exact. His cold attitude towards her was bothering her but she hoped it would get better after he defeated Zed.

When she arrived at the camp she was greeted by Irelia and Kennen. Both were really good at fighting and her closest friends. She waved hastily and rushed to her small tent where she changed her outfit. She was now in her green revealing uniform which allowed her to move freely and hide in the green forest. Her long dark hair was in a high ponytail and a green mask was covering her face except her hazel eyes. Without any delay she headed to the forest, the way Shen pointed out. She was very careful and tried to stay as quiet as she could. She was walking without problem in the dense forest for an hour when she heard noises. She was too close to the temple. Their camp position was perfect. Only an hour from the temple and the path she walked wasn't dangerous and free from shadow warriors. She held still trying to stay unnoticed. She had to report to Shen so she backed away slowly but she bumped into something cold. She turned around to face a tall dark shadow, she panicked but she reacted fast chopping the shadow's head off with one of her karmas. That made a slight noise alarming more shadows to the area. Before she could escape she was surrounded by a dozen shadows. She was a capable ninja and didn't fear for her life. She concentrated to the fight and tried to kill every shadow around her in an effort to escape and hide back into the forest. Despite her heroic efforts the shadows were outnumbering her so she finally got restrained by them and fell to her knees on the ground.

She was caching her breath and trying to think a different way of escaping when she heard loud footsteps coming towards her. She raised her head and after a few seconds she saw him. She had never seen Zed before herself even though she heard all kinds of terrifying stories about his actions. She hated him for the pain he had caused Shen. However, now she wasn't feeling anger. It was fear what she felt. The man approaching her was wearing heavy metal armor with sharp blades attached to it. She desperately tried to free herself from the two shadows holding her hands firmly behind her. It was too late. Zed was already in front of her pressing a cold steel blade against her throat. She shivered while she saw his glowing red eyes behind his armor, she couldn't take her own full of panic eyes off them.

Zed was ready to take her life without a second thought when he saw her necklace. He didn't care about jewellery but there was something special about it. He recognized it because it belonged to Shen. Shen once told him he would give it to the woman he loved. He moved his blade and instead of her neck, he cut her mask off her face. No wonder Shen liked her, he thought, she was very beautiful. He noticed her bright red lips shivering of fear and grinned.

\- ''You killed some of my great shadow warriors you know.'' he finally broke the silence. ''Can you tell me the reason a fine lady like you is here?''

\- ''I got lost in the forest'' she lied trying not to compromise her mission.

Zed could tell when somebody lied and got furious. He quickly ran his blade across her collarbone. The wound caused wasn't deep but her blood ran down her body. Akali was surprised by the sudden pain at her neck and left a scream out of her mouth.

\- ''Where is Shen?'' Zed asked clearly impatient.

\- ''He is not here, I'm alone'' she answered.

Zed knew the girl wouldn't tell him what was going on but he could tell she was a scout. Shen had to be nearby and getting ready for a war. He smiled at his last conclusion as he was searching Shen for years. He had to finish what he started and Shen was a great obstacle to his plan of domination. He got closer and pulled her on him. She closed her eyes fearing for her life, waiting to feel his blades cut through her skin. Instead she felt his lips pressed against hers. She didn't move or try to escape but the kiss didn't last long. Zed pushed her away as suddenly as he kissed her.

\- ''Send my regards to Shen'' he said while we was walking away followed by his shadows.

Akali run through the forest back to the camp making sure nobody followed her. When Shen saw her wounded he rushed to her.

\- ''I'm alright'' she said to calm him down

\- ''Great now he knows we are coming'' Shen said disappointed ''I'm glad you are okay'' he added.

Once more Akali got sad about his disinterest towards her but said nothing and returned to her tent. She lied down thinking of the reason Zed let her live still hurting from his blade. She fell asleep and sunk into nightmares, the one after the other, until she woke up the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Zed was violent and thirsty for blood but he wasn't stupid. If he had killed the girl he would have destroyed the only chance he had to locate Shen. She was a skilled ninja so he knew he couldn't send a shadow to follow her either. He had other plans for that girl. He had taken everything that Shen loved and he planned to kill her too just to remind him that he was the stronger man. That was how much he hated him; he would make him suffer once more.

He entered the temple. An old stone made building very lightly and humble furnished. In the middle of the central room was a small round table with a dark box on it. The box was Zed's source of power. Without it he could still fight but he would be weaker. He looked at it with a content expression. He fought and won for that box in the past, he would do it again. He turned his attention at the wall next to him. There was a shadow moving slowly out of the wall. That shadow wasn't his. It was way darker than his soldiers and far more dangerous. But he wasn't scared, nothing could ever scare him.

\- ''Seems like you had a nice day'' the shadow broke the silence.

\- ''I was looking for you, Nocturne''

The shadow started to take form; a hideous dark monster with a huge blade extending at each of his arms. Nocturne was called the eternal nightmare by many. He fed of nightmares and killed his victims slowly in their sleep absorbing their energy through their nightmares. He wasn't from Ionia but he had joined forces with Zed in order to locate Shen. Zed saved his life two years ago and he had yet to return the favor.

\- ''I have a request'' Zed cut right to the point.

\- ''Did you find a way to locate Shen?'' Nocturne asked with a slow deep voice

\- ''You have to locate a young ninja woman by her nightmares, and take me to her.''

The horrifying creature did not respond so he continued. ''It will be a stealth mission and after we find them you can feed from her energy''

\- ''It is a deal then'' Nocturne smiled evilly, ''I will take you to her and then I will kill her''

\- ''How does this work?'' Zed asked.

\- ''Every night she will have nightmares and it will get more difficult for her to escape them and wake up every day that passes, eventually she will never wake up again.''. ''It might take three to five days.'' he added.

Nocturne was full of anticipation. He wanted that energy of hers because he grew weaker over the years of serving Zed.

\- ''So that's a deal'' Zed said with a firm voice.

\- ''Then follow me'' The shadow said and disappeared.

Zed ran through the forest following Nocturne. He couldn't see him but he could feel his cold presence in the forest. He carefully counted the time it took to reach the enemy camp. He had to be ready for the fight Shen was bringing to him. Nocturne could easily locate Akali. Her nightmares were full of Zed making it easy to separate them from others. He slipped through the forest without making the slightest noise. After an hour they reached the camp. Nocturne pointed out the tent that the girl was sleeping. Zed stood still for a bit, there were many tents in the woods. He couldn't attack on his own there were many capable ninjas sleeping in the tents. He had to back away for now; he now knew the location and the approximate number of ninjas. He was ready to leave when he felt the cold shadow blocking his way.

\- ''I found the girl now it's time for your part of the deal'' he whispered.

Zed nodded. They had to get to her tent unnoticed. It might have been difficult for others to get passed the awake ninjas guarding the camp but not for them. Zed had the title master of shadows for a reason. It didn't take long to reach her tent.

Akali was sleeping alone. Zed watched her sleep; he noticed once more her beauty and her sexy curves. He was sliding his eyes down her body while he saw Nocturne moving next to her. His form evaporated to a dark black smoke which found its way into her body. It didn't seem like it bothered her as the girl continued to sleep. It was after a few minutes that Zed noticed a change in her expression. She was still sleeping but her face had an expression of fear. Her eyes were shut really tight causing wrinkles around them and her head was making sudden movements.

He tried to wake her up. Just to test if it was easy for her to escape the nightmare Nocturne was causing her. He shook her for a bit but the girl wouldn't wake up. Tears started to form around her eyes. This was supposed to make him happy but it wasn't happiness what he felt. He was ready to head out but Akali suddenly woke up and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He immediately summoned a shadow behind her closing her mouth. He couldn't let her alarm the whole camp. He got out of the tent and headed to the forest with Akali forced to follow him by one of his shadows.

Akali was struggling to get free from the shadow. She was terrified and mentally drained by the nightmare she saw. She felt so weak and helpless. This time she knew Zed wouldn't spare her life. He had found the camp so he didn't need her anymore. They reached the glade Shen was sitting the day before. It was different in the darkness of the night but she was able to recognize it from the sight of the river.

The shadow behind her vanished suddenly making her fall to the ground. She raised her head to meet Zed's eyes. They were bright red like the day she first saw him. She tried to stand up and run from him but he grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. Akali didn't know what to do; she knew she didn't stand a chance against the master of shadows. She screamed Shen's name as her last chance, if he was awake and nearby maybe he could hear her. At the sound of his name Zed got furious. He threw her to the ground and wrapped his hand around her thin neck. Akali felt the pressure and as a reflex she punched Zed in the face for her self-defense. It caught Zed by surprise as his helmet was forced out of his head and fell to the ground next to them. He stopped applying pressure to her neck and looked at her with an angry expression.

Akali was lying to the ground still. The man just a few inches above her threatening her life but she couldn't ignore his handsome face. He had all white slightly long hair that looked soft under the moon light and a hint of facial hair. His characteristics were symmetrical and he had sharp bone structure. He interrupted her thoughts by slowly releasing her neck. He watched her cough. Her body was completely under his. He noticed how small and fragile she was compared to him. She was completely still but she couldn't get away even if she tried.

\- ''Do not say his name in front of me again'' he demanded.

She remained silent and looked at him directly into the eyes. His eyes were red but didn't glow like when he was wearing his helmet, they were more of a dark wine red color. She couldn't get over how good he looked.

He grabbed both of her hands and placed them over her head. He run his other hand down her body and started to take off her clothes. She shivered under his touch and tried to get free without success. She continued to struggle under his heavy body panicking more and more as the seconds passed by. He leaned a bit more down and kissed her. She expected his kiss to be rough like the first time he kissed her, but this time it was warm and soft. She stopped trying to get away and kissed him back. He broke the kiss after a while and started kissing her down her neck. He felt her flinch and when he looked at her she saw pain in her expression. He noticed he touched a wound of hers, a wound next to her collarbone which he had caused earlier that night. He moved his hand from her wound stopping her from feeling pain.

\- ''Please stop'' she begged him with low voice.

Zed looked at the girl. He didn't need to hurt her more, she was already poisoned by Nocturne and doomed to die in a few days. He had caused Shen the pain he wanted and there was no other reason to keep her suffering. But he couldn't stop. He liked the girl and wanted to make her body his. He moved his body against her naked body and forced himself in her. Akali screamed in pain and tears started forming under her eyes. She kept begging but Zed kept moving in her. After a while her screams of pain changed into moans of pleasure. She tried to deny the pleasure but her body wouldn't stop feeling good. Zed kissed her again with passion and Akali couldn't stop herself from screaming with pleasure as she climaxed; a respond to his deep kiss. It wasn't long before he finished too and he immediately released her hands setting her free.

She was lying still unable to move from the satisfaction her body was feeling. She noticed Zed had vanished and tried to reach her clothes. She got dressed and headed back to the camp. She was going to keep quiet about what happened that night just to protect Shen. She thought it would be difficult for her to sleep that night but as soon as she lied down she fell into a deep sleep. Affected by Nocturne, her nightmares started almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Zed was standing in the temple right next to that precious box of his. His source of his power, he had to protect it with all he got. He had to find a strategy of fighting that would secure his win and Shen's death. He had always fought with a well thought plan and he knew that this time would not be any different. However, he couldn't concentrate at all. A young girl was all he could think of. His thoughts were full of Akali and her expression of pleasure while she was under him. He could almost feel her small fragile figure against his body. But this wasn't all he could remember. That terrified expression of hers from Nocturne's nightmares still haunted his thoughts.

He shook his head. He had to let that girl escape his mind in order to come up with a proper strategy of fighting. Akali wouldn't be able to fight but Shen had still a number of capable ninjas on his side. Even with all that power of his, Zed wasn't going to underestimate their power as a unit. He had to get help in order to stand a chance. With Nocturne out of the picture he was alone with his shadows. A grin started to form on his face as he thought of somebody very powerful he could easily persuade to help him. He commanded his shadows to search for the woman he had in mind and waited for her arrival.

It took her a whole day to reach the temple. Accompanied by Zed's shadows she entered the temple with her purple eyes searching for him. Syndra knew Zed for the past. She was aware of his great power. Her power could easily be as strong and intimidating as his but she was struggling to control it.

\- ''Welcome to my humble temple Syndra'' Zed greeted her as soon as he saw her.

\- ''Hello old friend''

Syndra was a bit disappointed that Zed was wearing his full armor. She had seen him without it countless times in the past and she would love to admire once again his handsome face.

\- ''Did you miss me that much?'' She teased him.

\- ''I need a favor to ask'' Zed cut to the chase

\- ''it's always about work around you. What is it this time?'' she frowned.

\- ''Shen is back. He will try to get the temple back.'' He said.

\- ''I'm not interested in your rivalry with Shen.'' She said and started to walk away.

\- ''I'm going to help you control your power and get it grow stronger than you could ever imagine.''

The woman surrounded by purple energy stopped and stayed still for a while. She knew Zed could help her. But this wasn't the reason she stopped. This was a great chance to get closer to him like she did in the past. She and Zed were lovers a few years ago and she was never able to get over him. If she stayed and fought by his side, she could win more than power. She could win Zed himself. She turned around to face his mischievous smile and nodded that she would help him against Shen. It was a silent agreement that turned the war in favor of Zed once again.

It was early in the morning and everybody back at the camp was training. Shen didn't know that Zed had found their position so he planned to attack the temple within a week. Making sure that everybody was training he noticed that Akali was missing. It wasn't like herself to skip training so he visited her tent to ensure that she was alright. He entered her tent and found her sleeping with a scared expression on her face. Shen figured out she was having a bad dream and tried to wake her up to save her from the fear that her nightmare caused her. He shook her, shouted her name and even slapped her in order to wake her up but the girl was still sleeping. Her expression was getting worse and sweat started to form all over her body. Shen lifted her up and got her out of her tent. The sun didn't seem to help her wake up. He rushed to the south part of the camp where Irelia and Kennen were resting after their intense training. He asked them to help him wake her up and Irelia rushed to her friend's side almost immediately. Kennen watched as Irelia tried her best to wake Akali up and after a while he told her to stop the effort. The yordle lowered his mask letting Irelia and Shen notice his worried face.

\- ''I've seen this before'' the yordle said. ''This is like a curse. I've seen people suffering from Nocturne's nightmares again in the past. We can't wake her up.'' he added.

Shen knew what he was talking about and lifted Akali once more and headed to the glade next to the river. He placed half of her body inside the river hoping that the cold water against her would be able to wake her up. Tears started to form around his eyes as he watched her slowly waking up. She had trouble breathing from the shock of the nightmares she saw during her long sleep. Shen helped the girl get out of the river and hugged her tightly to help her calm down. Akali needed ten minutes to come to her senses once again.

\- ''I think something is wrong with my sleep.'' said Akali with a trembling voice.

\- ''How long has it been like that?'' he asked.

\- ''That was the third night I think.'' she paused for a bit but found the strength to continue ''Zed was here three nights ago, he must have followed me somehow.''

Shen tried to remain calm. Zed was one step in front of him the whole time. He couldn't give him more time to prepare his defense, he had to attack really soon if he wanted to stand a chance. Akali could almost see his way of thinking during his silent. She became impatient and asked him what was wrong with her making him break his thoughts.

\- ''It's Nocturne.'' He said without even mentally preparing her. ''Your dreams are getting worse and it's difficult to wake you up. I assume Zed tracked you down from your nightmares and helped Nocturne poison you. I'm sorry I was the one he tried to hurt and you were his way of doing that.''

Akali wasn't sure how to react. She was familiar with Nocturne's way of killing. She lowered her head as she realized she had only a few days left to live. She didn't let herself panic and she looked into Shen's eyes. She knew already that he wanted that temple so much that it was all he could think of even at this moment that his supposedly future wife was dying. Another woman in her place would get furious at his behavior but not her. She knew from the beginning that Shen had a huge responsibility towards the people of Ionia. He had to fight Zed whatever the cost was. In this case it was her life. She tried to stand up but her body was way too weak already. She looked at him and smiled softly.

\- ''I do not expect you to help me. I know you are very close to win the temple back so you should concentrate on that. I can't fight on your side anymore as I am too weak in this state.'' she broke the silence.

\- ''Let me help you back to the camp.'' Shen said as he wrapped his arms around her.

\- ''I prefer to stay here.'' said Akali denying his help. ''The beauty of the glade and the sound of the river are perfect for my last days.''

Shen nodded and hugged her. He knew it was the last time he would see her alive. He was trying to keep his motives pure about this war but now things have changed for him. He was driven from his wrath for the man that took everything from him, his home, father and now his soon to be wife. He tried to stay calm and keep his last moments with Akali peaceful. After a while he headed back to the camp to find Irelia and Kennen to lead them to the glade so they can say their goodbyes to their friend before they went to the war with him.

Akali was alone with her eyes fixed on the river. Her mind was full of thoughts. Shen was going to fight the man that did this to her and settle things once and for all at the Ionian forest. Ionia would be free once again and even though Zed was able to hurt her like that Shen didn't seem affected by it. He was a great ninja and knew his priorities but Akali sometimes wished for affection instead of blind logic. She wished he was a different man and she tricked herself into believing that things would change after the war. But she knew better. Shen would never show her affection and it was obvious from the beginning. She wasn't mad at him; she was just realizing that the future she was dreaming next to him would never happen. She raised her arm and reached the necklace he once gave her. She pulled it firmly and closed her eyes as she felt it breaking and releasing her neck. She turned her attention back to the river and threw her precious gift in the water.

She felt really tired. She struggled to keep herself from sleeping as she was afraid that the nightmares would return. She shivered in fear just from remembering some parts of them. She felt dizziness and knew she couldn't stay awake for long. The exact moment that she closed her eyes Shen was announcing to his army that they would attack the temple in the morning and Zed was planning along with Syndra to defend it. A few moments later Irelia and Kennen reached the glade but it was already too late. Akali was surrendered to fear caused by Nocturne's nightmares as Zed planned from the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The night before the attack was peaceful and silent. The soft breeze made a low sound while passing through the forest trees. There was however, a continuous sound breaking the silence; the sound of many ninjas getting ready to move. Shen had to count on their numbers and skill now that Zed knew they were coming. He promised to himself that he would make him pay for what he had done. Filled with wrath he inspected his allies while they were getting ready for the final battle.

At the rival camp, Zed was spending most of his time training Syndra. He noticed her flirting with him many times and he chose to ignore it. He had to concentrate to his plan. Shadow followers were surrounding the temple and Syndra was getting stronger already. There was no way he could lose. He felt the forbidden power ran through his veins. Shen was nothing against him. He knew that his plan was working but that didn't satisfy him. All he wanted was to hurt Shen once more. He had to see him. One thought passed through his mind. Shen would have realized by now that his future wife was dying. He needed to see him. Feed from his sadness. That was his intention from the beginning anyway. He interrupted Syndra's training and headed towards the enemy camp leaving her behind.

He approached slowly. He could see all the preparations. The attack was going to happen the next day. He searched with his eyes for Shen. He eventually found him sitting down sharpening his sword. He was concentrated and he could not read any sign of sadness; only his pure wrath. Zed thought about it a bit. He was supposed to be devastated. There was only one reasonable explanation. He had found a way to cure her. Zed knew there was a monk living in Ionia owning a potion that would save her from Nocturne. There was one of a kind and he had hoped that Shen wouldn't know about it. But evidently he knew. He tried to find Akali but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't stay around the camp for long as someone could spot him out. He backed away and instinctively headed to the glade he last saw her.

He didn't think that he would see her again. But she was sitting down against a tree near the river. He approached slowly as his assumptions from before were proven wrong. She was still sick. He could tell from her sleeping expression. He had seen her like that before but that was much worse. He kneeled next to her and tried to wipe her tears running through her sleeping face. He reminded himself that this was the third day. It could be her last. This didn't feel right to him. It wasn't supposed to bother him that much. He had done much worse things before. Why it was different with her? He noticed her cold skin under the cold night and he wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her a bit. That didn't make him feel better. He reminded to himself that he had to go back and prepare for battle but he couldn't just leave her. He decided to stay for a bit and closed his eyes hugging her.

It wasn't long before Akali opened her eyes. She was scared by the things see saw in her sleep once again. She felt weak but something was not the same. The past few days she was waking up feeling complete agony and despair but this time she was feeling warm and had a sense of security. He got past her nightmare shock and noticed the man next to her almost immediately. She had never seen Zed without his armor before. Well, she had never seen him sleep either. She didn't even bother to scream. No one would hear her anyway. They were too busy getting ready. She wasn't scared either. She was going to die anyway and she made peace with it. He was warm and she was feeling comfortable in his arms but she felt guilt. The man next to her was the one that caused Shen and Ionia great pain.

She placed her hand on his arm and moved it gently in an attempt to wake him up. Zed opened his eyes and looked at her with surprise. She was able to wake up after all. He smiled unwittingly.

\- ''Get away from me.'' She said with a weak voice. She realized that her condition was worsening. Zed moved his hands and got up putting distance between them. Akali felt the cold against her body and for a moment she wished for his hug once again. Instead, she clenched her palms and waited.

\- ''Why are you going through it alone? Why you are not telling him?'' he asked.

\- ''He already knows.'' She answered and when she saw his confused face she continued. ' 'You see, while you are spending time trying to mess with him by hurting people around him, he stays concentrated to his mission and that is the reason you will lose the battle tomorrow. You can't hurt him anymore he is coming for you, he will win and bring peace to Ionia''. He didn't speak. He was just standing a few feet away from her completely silent. ''It is you behind Nocturne killing me, aren't you''? She couldn't understand why but a part of her wished that he would deny the fact. She hoped that he didn't do such horrible thing.

\- ''It was me. I ordered Nocturne to cause your nightmares''. He said with a cold steady voice. He saw her standing up with difficulty. She struggled to keep her balance and walked towards him.

\- ''Well it didn't work. Shen clearly doesn't have an interest in me. He was going to marry me just because I was well trained and respected. So jokes on you as you succeeded nothing. He never loved me''. Her voice cracked at the sound of her words and tears started to form under her eyes. She felt weak and lost her balance. Zed caught her before she fell to the ground and kept her close to him so she wouldn't fall. Warmth returned to her. She breathed slowly feeling her eyelids heavy. She was going to sleep again and her previous experience made her know she couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. She was sad and angry at the same time. The man next to her wasn't Shen neither her friends. The only person at her side this difficult moment was the one who caused it. What was he doing there? His temple would be under attack the next morning and he knew it.

Zed felt her heavier and heavier in his hands. He noticed her eyes slowly closing and he shook her instinctually. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She wasn't sure anymore if she was still awake or fallen asleep and he was her nightmare. She brought her fingers to his cheek and felt his warm skin. He was real, she was awake.

\- ''Forgive me this wasn't what I wanted to happen''. He said with a low voice like a whisper. He lifted her and placed her back to the spot he found her against the tree. He looked at her and panic came upon him watching her slowly closing her eyes. He shook her lightly again and he watched her lips turning into a faint smile.

\- ''You can't keep me awake, I've tried before''. She said slowly. Akali really wished she had more time with him. She couldn't explain it but she believed that Zed was feeling true remorse.

She was scared and guilty to admit it but she was happy he was there. She didn't want to die alone. It wasn't as bad with him around. Was she betraying Ionia and her values just by admitting that? Well, probably. She didn't want her last time in this world to hide her feelings though. She had to tell him. Tell him that he was a monster to everyone in Ionia, that he had done so many things wrong including her condition, that she was scared and sad. He also had to know that she forgave him and she was glad that he was there even though he was who he was. She opened her mouth slightly to say all of her thoughts but she couldn't. She didn't have any strength left.

\- ''I have to leave. Wait here I will come back for you''. He said and waited for an answer. But she didn't respond as she was surrendered once again to Nocturne's curse.

Zed ran the whole trail back to the temple and met Syndra right outside. She watched him as he walked inside ignoring her and followed him asking about his bad mood.

\- ''I have to leave now.'' He announced putting a cloak around his shoulders.

\- ''I don't understand. Tomorrow the temple will be under attack.'' She was confused and irritated at him. She could sense since the day before that he was acting not himself.

\- ''I know. You and my shadows will fight the battle. I have to be somewhere else.'' He casually said lifting the hood above his head.

\- ''And what is more important than the box containing your powers that you earned years before?'' Her voice was now filled with anger and impatience.

\- ''I have to undo what I did to her and I need to do it fast.'' He said as he was exiting the temple and headed into the forest leaving Syndra back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

From a young age Syndra learned to take care of herself. Her parents left her as they feared her powers, and people around her wouldn't accept her. It wasn't only her uncontrollable powers but her actions as well. For years now Syndra had made allies causing chaos and pain around her trying to hurt people like she had been hurt when she was still little. Zed was one of the few people that accepted her as she was. He helped her before and even Syndra knew that he had done that so she would help him back when needed, she appreciated it. She fell in love with him and she felt that way for years now.

She kept playing in her back of her mind his last words to her before he left, like a recording stuck to that moment. She maybe acted impulsively sometimes but this morning she was sure of her decision. The man in front of her watched her while holding his sword in a defensive manner. She was calm and standing very still.

\- ''I told you I am here to help you''. She said for the third time.

Shen didn't know how to react. A woman notorious for her dark past and a known ally to Zed arrived casually in his tent moments before his order to move his soldiers for the fight. This was a trap. He thought over and over again. This had to be a trap. But the woman kept telling him about guiding his order to victory with a calming voice.

\- ''Why am I supposed to believe you? Your word means nothing to me.'' Shen said keeping his sword in the air a few inches away from her. How did she even reach his tent without alarming the others?

\- ''Unfortunately Zed and I came to a disagreement. This might come as a surprise to you but I always fight for the side beneficial to me. Now I need to take revenge and you are going to help me as we seem to have mutual targets. That is why I am going to help you take down Zed and he will learn how it feels to be betrayed''. She tried to stay to the point and don't give unnecessary details. Shen leaned closer to her lowering his sword clearly interested to hear what the woman had to say. His hate towards Zed was so intense that he was willing to overlook Syndra's dark nature and work with her. She smiled and continued.

\- ''I will take you inside the temple without alarming his fellow shadows''. She finally made her offer.  
\- ''And what about him? ''

\- ''Oh, do not worry. He is not even going to be there.''

Zed spent the whole night searching for that cabin in the woods. The one that Nocturne told him many moons ago. Hidden in Ionia a monk was holding his only chance to save Akali. A potion able to reverse the curse Nocturne caused her… the curse he caused her. At last, moments before the sunrise, he found a small cabin with a well kept garden right outside. He moved quickly and knocked the door. No answer. He didn't have much time so he kicked the door open walking inside immediately. He saw the monk sleeping in a bed across the room. The room was humble not very well furnished. He saw him slowly waking up to the sound the door made. The monk was old but well built and he wasn't showing any sign of fear.

\- ''So what is so important it couldn't wait until morning''? He smiled gently.

\- ''I am Zed and I came to take the potion that is known to drive Nocturne's nightmares away.'' Zed rushed his words.

\- ''I know who you are. You managed to build a pretty bad reputation you know''. He replied with a gentle voice and got out of bed and closer to Zed.

\- ''I don't have time for chat. Give me what I asked for''. Zed made his voice louder. He knew time wasn't on his side.

\- ''You see, there is no such thing. The potion is just a myth''. He said and his words felt honest. Zed searched the room with his eyes. There was no place to hide stuff. Everything was on display and the potion was nowhere to be found. Despair came upon him. Thinking about her wasn't making it easy either. He moved slowly towards the monk. His steps felt heavy. The monk didn't move, he just held his position. Zed reached him and after a short pause he kneeled down to his knees.

\- '' I am sorry for intruding such an hour. And normally I wouldn't ask for a favor like this; but a young woman I know is suffering because of my mistakes and rivalry. I am the only one that can save her now. I don't ask for forgiveness I just ask for a way to save her. I gave up everything important to me just to be here. So please tell me if there is still hope and I will keep searching for it''. Words came natural to him. He was tired and felt defeated. But he had only one thing in his mind, her.

\- ''The whole Ionia suffers because of you''. He replied still remaining calm.

\- ''Well, don't let her pay for my mistakes''.

The monk looked at him still down at the floor of his cabin. He had heard about him. Everybody had heard about him. For years now he terrorized Ionia and its people. He was ready to decline his plead. But he thought about it. If there was something that could stop him, that wasn't going to be war. That would only make things worse. That woman though. That was a promising solution to bring peace to him and Ionia.

\- ''When you use it, be prepared for Nocturne's arrival. He will have regained his maximum power after draining hers. He will not be happy about you forcing him out so be prepared to fight him and do not underestimate him. He is a worthy opponent even for you''. Zed lifted his head up and watched the monk's hand holding a vial containing a dark liquid. He got up, took the vial and nodded as a silent ''thank you''. He headed running for the glade he left Akali.

Shen could feel the cold stone of the temple on his back. He couldn't believe Syndra managed to get him so close to it. Any suspicion he had now vanished. He and his troops were at the back of the temple completely unnoticed by the shadow warriors patrolling at the front. Syndra had eliminated any threat they came across and didn't hesitate to kill some of Zed's warriors standing in her way. The time has come. They had the upper hand of surprise. Shen signaled to his ninjas. They leaped from every corner they were hiding and attacked the enemy shadows. Shen noticed they were outnumbered but he didn't worry. He knew every single of his warriors were well trained and the master of the shadows was gone. Syndra told him he had more important things to do with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Well it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that box that gave Zed his powers. While his ninjas were fighting the shadows he slipped inside the temple. He entered the main chamber only to notice he wasn't alone. There were at least 10 shadow warriors, followers of his mortal enemy. He didn't waste time and started attacking them trying to eliminate them before they did. At first he gained the upper hand killing the three closer to him shadows. After that, the fact that they outnumbered him shifted the advantage to them. They would have killed him if not for Syndra. She arrived at the last moment, making sure that Shen wouldn't lose. No, he needed him to harm the one that betrayed her.

Finding his way back to the glade wasn't hard. Zed would have felt very tired if it wasn't for adrenalin. Akali was still there. She was as he left her. He held the vile to his hand and approached her. Her face didn't have the usual expression of terror. There were neither shaking movements nor tears. He panicked. Was he late? He brought his fingertips to her cheek. She was ice cold. He didn't waste any more time, he held her torso up and poured the liquid into her mouth. And then, there was nothing. Nothing changed. She was still cold and motionless against his arm. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. It seemed like an eternity to him but after a minute or so Akali's body started to shake. Zed opened his eyes to see a black shadow like gas abandoning her body through her pores. He automatically placed her down and took a step back defensively. The shadow started to take form and at the end Zed could clearly see Nocturne next to the girl. He was different than before. He seemed stronger and sure of himself.

\- ''You ruined the best moment.'' said Nocturne angrily. His voice was deep and intimidating.

\- ''I am sorry Nocturne but you cannot have her life.'' He replied.

\- ''Where are your values Zed, we had a deal.'' Nocturne continued and started to get closer to him.

\- ''The deal is off.'' said Zed with a steady voice. Hearing that, Nocturne charged towards Zed, the man that denied him his dinner after he was starving for so long. Zed moved quickly to the side avoiding Nocturnes attack. He noticed he was definitely faster than he was in the past. It must have been the strength he got from Akali all those days. Nocturne let a roar and charged again with his two blades pointing at Zed. This time he didn't move fast enough. He maintained his balance despite the blow but his left arm was dripping warm blood. He smiled and made his own blades appear from inside his cloak. He didn't have time to put his armor on.

\- ''My turn.'' He said and jumped towards Nocturne and his blade cut through his shadow body. This kept going for a while. Them exchanging blows, some of them parried and others drew blood. Zed wasn't sure if he could beat him, but it wasn't impossible to do. However, something changed. Zed felt it the moment it happened. Feeling weaker, feeling defeated. He lost his concentration and Nocturne threw him to the ground.

It was Shen the one who caused it. He had removed the box from the temple denying Zed his uncontrollable power. Shadows started to disappear and the battle turned into happy cheers from Shen's army. They had won. Shen looked at the box in his arms. He was never going to allow anybody wield that power again. It was forbidden. While all the others made thoughts about Ionia being safe again, his mind was getting darker and darker by thoughts of him defeating Zed and at last putting an end to his long lasting thirst for his blood.

Zed could feel what happened. His mind was full of Akali these past hours and forgot about the defense of his temple. How did they lose with Syndra guiding his shadows? It was impossible even for Shen to defeat them. Unless Syndra… A sharp pain interrupted his thoughts. Nocturne had the upper hand now. He knew he wasn't as strong as he was before. He had to think smart but it had been a while since he last fought without the forbidden power. Nocturnes right blade was embedded deep into Zed's shoulder. When he was in possession of that box he wouldn't feel much, but now it was sending strong waves of pain across his body. He clenched his teeth making a sound of pain and he punched Nocturne sending him back as he didn't expect it.

\- ''I see you have lost your form'' Nocturne smiled evilly. ''Well, that is not the case for me.'' He started to walk towards him.

Zed got up as fast as he could despite his wounds and started to back off. Nocturne loved this reaction, he felt sure for himself. However Zed had a plan. He had to move quicker though. He dragged his wounded leg from the fight and just before nocturne attacked with his bladed arms stretched forward again, he was in front of a tree. Last second before the blades connected to his chest he moved aside falling to the ground at the right side of the tree. He heard a horrifying sound and he turned to face Nocturne momentarily trapped as his bladed hands were stack to the tree bark. He moved quickly as he knew that when Nocturne got past his shock from the impact he would free himself easily. He stood up with his last remaining strength and delivered the finishing blow to Nocturne by running his blade across his neck. The last thing he saw of him was an evaporating smoke slowly disappearing.

He fell to his knees again. He was badly wounded and covered in blood. He started to drag himself towards Akali, who she seemed to have slept through the whole fight. Maybe it was better that way. He didn't want anyone to see him in such shape. He almost reached her but he felt his strength leaving him as he fell once again to the ground. This time he couldn't stand up. He was so close to her. He stretched his arm to reach her but she was still a few inches away from him. He decided to lie there and watch her for a bit. He didn't know if she would get any better. He didn't care about his condition much, he had lost anyway.  
A few moments later Akali opened her eyes. She remembered the nightmares and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to wake up again. She was feeling sore and cold. She looked around her hoping Zed was still around even though she knew he would return to defend his powers. She saw him right next to her with his arm stretched at her direction. His eyes were slightly closed from the exhaustion but she could tell he was looking at her. She noticed his bad shape and panicked starting to breathe faster. She turned her head slowly to look around for the potential danger. Something so strong that could put Zed in that position.

\- ''Do not worry it is safe now.'' Zed whispered as loud as he could. His bleeding hadn't stopped.

Akali turned her head towards him with a worried expression written across her face. She wanted to get closer to him, to help him. She had a feeling that he was the reason she was awake once again. She tried as hard as she could to move her hand but she wasn't able to. Zed saw her hand shaking from the effort and got worried. She hadn't healed yet and she had to rest.

\- ''I know it is difficult but you have to sleep. Your friends are returning and they will help you soon. You need to rest.'' Zed warned her.

\- ''No .'' was all the girl was able to say. Zed could tell she was scared. Scared of her horrifying dreams she thought she would have to face again.

\- ''Do not worry. I promise you, no more nightmares.'' Seeing she was still scared he continued. ''He cannot harm you anymore, neither can I, and I will stay here to make sure of that.'' It was a bit ironic for him to say that given his bad shape but he thought it might make her feel safer.

\- ''How do you know?'' Akali asked with her voice so thin that she wasn't sure if he heard her.

\- ''As for Nocturne I killed him, as for me I lost the war, Ionia is safe.''


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Akali woke up and yawned lazily. She had a great sleep and felt well rested. Sun rays entered the room from a small window. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was… She jumped out of bed realizing what was happening. Someone moved her from the glade and Zed was nowhere to be found. She couldn't believe he moved her to a safer location. She could remember his deep wounds when he was last lying next to her on the ground. She had to look for him, to tell him she was feeling better. She got to the door and opened it. The sun hit her immediately as she felt strong and healthy again. Many people were passing by at that time. Most of them she knew. She was at her village in Ionia. A young woman ran to her and hugged her as soon as she saw her. It was sudden at first but as soon as Akali realized it was her dear friend Irelia she hugged her back.

\- ''I am so glad you are ok.'' She started to speak very quickly. ''I was so worried about you. You were sleeping for days. People told me not to disturb you but I came to visit everyday even though you were sleeping. You know just checking on y…''

\- ''What happened?'' Akali interrupted her.

\- ''Oh, you are asking about the battle. It was far easier than we thought. We had a bit of help too.'' Irelia started to explain.

\- ''What do you mean?'' Akali encouraged her to keep going.

\- ''Well, first of all Syndra led our troops into the temple and in an advantageous position and second Zed wasn't even there. This is how Shen saved you, too.''

Akali was confused. If she weren't dreaming, Zed killed Nocturne saving her and staying with her until she fell asleep. Irelia saw her troubled look and continued. ''When Shen took the box from the temple, Zed's powers were weakened and we believe this is how that curse disappeared.'' Irelia finished.

\- ''What did you do to Zed when you found him next to me?'' Akali asked quickly. Irelia was a bit unsure if her friend was ok. She seemed shocked and didn't know what she was talking about.

\- ''You were alone at the glade, and we never caught Zed. Shen keeps searching for him though so rest assured he will find him and you won't have to worry about him.'' Irelia smiled trying to make her feel safe and calm.

\- ''Where is Shen now?'' Akali asked.

\- ''He is meditating at the village's temple I thi…'' She didn't even finish her sentence when Akali started to walk towards the temple.

She saw Shen sitting at the middle of the temple. She remembered playing there when they were kids. Shen noticed her presence and turned towards her.

\- ''I see you finally woke up. I knew you would be healthy again.'' Shen looked at her with a genuine smile. ''I missed you.'' He added.

\- ''Shen I heard what happened. Congratulations on your victory.'' She made a short pause and continued. ''What happened to Zed?''

\- ''I do not know I am still searching for him but I will find him sooner or later.'' He saw a troubling expression on her face. He thought about it for a bit but then he understood why she was looking so worried. ''Do not worry; we won't have to wait much longer. We will get married as soon as possible.''

\- ''What?'' Akali was confused. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

\- ''Yes, and we will make sure that everyone knows about it in Ionia. This way Zed will hear about it wherever he is and he will know that we won and you are safe despite him trying to make me unhappy again. He will know that not only I won but I have the girl he tried to take away from me.'' He said happily taking her hand into his. Akali looked at him not knowing what to say. She thought that after Shen brought peace in Ionia he would find peace from himself but that wasn't the case. His hatred towards Zed was still the factor that made all the decisions for him. She couldn't marry a man that he didn't even want her for who she was. She couldn't marry a man while she was thinking of another either.

\- ''Zed was right next to me very badly wounded the last time I was in the glade. He needed help he couldn't survive on his own. Did you search nearby? Did you find anything at all?'' Words flowed from Akali's mouth rapidly as she furled her hand away from his. Shen was in shock by her words. It seemed like she was worried about Zed. But this couldn't be the case; he was a monster after all that caused her pain. He tried to stay calm and remember that Akali was still in shock from that Nocturne experience.

\- ''I saw the blood next to you. At the time I didn't know who it belonged to but I searched nearby just in case. My men didn't find anything. If he was with you, he left before I came.'' Shen had many questions himself but tried to seem as calm as he could. ''Why would you think that Zed was bleeding next to you?'' He asked trying to make his voice sound gentle but failed.

\- ''You saw the blood? So he was there, I wasn't dreaming! I have to go find him.'' She tried to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm and held her in place. She turned around and faced Shen. He looked confused and worried. She thought she had to sound crazy to him. She owed him an explanation.

\- ''The reason why Zed wasn't in the temple in the first place was because he was with me.'' She started to speak. Shen was looking at her paying attention to every word she said. ''I woke up one night, before the battle, the night you were at the camp and you were getting ready to fight. He was next to me. I don't remember much as I was weakened, but I remember him. He wasn't looking for you; he didn't try to hurt me more, he was just… there. He stayed with me all this time. He found a way to stop Nocturne's curse. I do not know how but it must have been painful because after whatever happened he was badly injured. It wasn't you or your troops who saved me. But this is understandable as you needed to bring peace to Ionia. It was Zed that saved me. I need to find him, to thank him for doing the right thing at the last moment.''

Shen didn't say a thing. He listened to her and tried to apprehend what she was saying. It made sense. The only thing he wouldn't understand is why.

\- ''What happened to Syndra and the box?'' she asked. She tried to free her arm but he was holding her firmly. He didn't seem to notice.

\- ''I killed Syndra. She had to face justice for all her previous actions. The box I brought it here to the village with me but I can't seem to find it from yesterday.'' He replied. Akali stared at him intensely.

\- ''Did somebody take it?'' she asked the obvious question.

\- ''No, as far as you tell me Zed is possibly dead and the village is very well guarded. Without the box he is not that strong, he couldn't have passed the guards. I must have misplaced it or the guards moved it to a safer location. I will soon find it'' He replied mechanically. Akali didn't pay much attention to what he said. She never thought that Zed might have been dead. She shook her arm trying to release it.

\- ''If I let you go will you go to him?''

\- ''Yes. I have to. I want to.''

\- ''Did you fall in love with him just because you think he save you? Are you insane? He caused that to you in the first place.'' He shouted still keeping her in place next to him.

\- ''No.'' Akali answered. ''I think I fell for him even before that.'' Her eyes were now watery. ''I understand that this is like betraying my nation and values, but I can't deny the fact that I have feelings for him. I am sorry but I can't stay here and marry a man that for years couldn't love me. I have to go to him and I will not hide it from you.'' Tears run down her face as she felt relieved. Confessing her love to Shen made her feel less awful. She knew that it was a mistake wanting Zed but this is how it was. You can't choose your feelings. She felt the pressure in her arm less intense. Shen released her and turned the other way. She stood there looking at him for a little while and then started to run out of the temple and towards the forest.

Shen knew that if what Akali were saying is true, Zed somehow managed to defeat Nocturne without his powers. If he was able to do that he could take the box back too. He didn't bother to summon guards to search for it. He was now sure it was stolen. He won the fight but lost the box once more. Well, the box and the girl. He put his head in his palms hoping to stop the headache he was having. If the box was with Zed then why didn't he use it to terrorize Ionia once more? And where was he? And why did he sacrifice his power to help Akali? Was that a trick to make him miserable? It didn't matter. It was true he wasn't in love with Akali. He knew that already. He wasn't heartbroken. He went outside to watch the soon to go down sun. He knew that there was a small chance that Zed was actually interested in her. If that was the case then Akali returning to him might bring equilibrium to Ionia. She would prevent him from doing all those despicable actions he did in the past. He shook his head to get away from the thought of them. Zed was a monster and that would never change to him. But he didn't want any more of this war. He couldn't watch more Ionians die for it. He could live with it, Zed being alive somewhere happy, as long as Ionia was safe. He breathed in; the sun was finally setting.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Akali was sure that Zed was alive. The box was stolen. He had it. He needed it back to feel stronger again, this had to be it. She run back to the glade she last saw him. It was many hours away but she was willing to make the travel without stopping. When she reached it the glade was quiet. She shouted his name but he wasn't there. Where could he be? Maybe he went back to the temple. It was his home after all for the past years. She heard that after Shen took the box nobody came close to the temple as they considered it bad luck and they were still afraid even though Shen seemingly took down Zed. She thought that she had to walk another hour and took a deep breath.

When she reached the temple she approached with caution. She didn't detect any sound or movement so she headed towards the temples doors. As soon as she reached the entrance, she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw three shadow warriors. At first she tried to fight them as they tried to capture her. However, she stopped as soon as she realized that they all had armored like bodies reflecting Zed's armor. They had to be his; the forbidden technique, he had the box after all. She stopped struggling and the shadows held her in place. They started to lead her inside the temple.

\- ''It was a mistake for you to come to this temple Ionian. It is a forbidden area as it belongs to him. Now bow down to the master of shadows.'' One of the shadows said with an inhuman voice and threw her to the ground in front of a throne. She clenched her teeth from the unexpected pain of the impact. The shadows walked out of the room leaving her behind. She lifted her face and finally she saw him.

He was looking much better from the last time she saw him. He survived after all. He stood up from his throne of rock and went to her helping her get up from the floor.

\- ''I am sorry they had orders to lead intruders here. I wasn't expecting you here.'' He said and as soon as she was up he took his hands off her. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought of it.

\- ''People think you are dead.'' She finally said.

\- ''So this is what it is? They sent the same scout again.'' He said staying inexpressive and cold.

\- ''No I am not a scout this time.'' She quickly said. She didn't want to give the wrong impression. ''I came to thank you for saving me.'' She said.  
Zed was surprised. He didn't believe she would have returned there in the first place. He thought she would have had emotional scars from the whole experience. It was not only Nocturne, it was him too. But there she stood completely fine in front of him; though a bit scared it seemed.

\- ''Do you understand how dangerous is for you to be here?'' he said.

\- ''I thought it was worth the risk.'' She said. Zed sighed and returned to his throne. He didn't have anything else to say. He didn't want to hurt her anymore and he couldn't keep her with him against her will. There was only one choice he had.

\- '' Lucky for you, I am in a good mood today so I will grand you your freedom. You can leave.'' Zed said pointing the door across the room. ''Go.'' Said again when she didn't move. Akali flinched a bit but she didn't want to leave. She moved closer to him looking at him being surprised. She stopped when her legs touched his knees.

\- ''What are you doing?'' Zed asked. This was not the reaction he was expecting. She didn't answer. She kept looking at him. Her gaze had some melancholy in it. God she was beautiful. He couldn't resist the temptation. He placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her towards him. He wanted her but he had to be careful. He didn't want it to be like last time. She didn't resist and sat on him with her legs open. He moved his hands across her body and felt her. He still couldn't believe that she was there.

\- ''I don't want you to do something you will regret later.'' He said and moved his hands off her body unwillingly. She didn't reply but she leaned in and kissed him. Zed kissed her back. It was better than he remembered; warm and soft. He pulled her closer to him and deepened his kiss. Akali left a soft moan as he kissed her. He felt his kiss; rough and greedy this time. She was losing herself in the moment when she felt his hand slip between her legs. Her skin under his touch was hot. She moved her body against his hand not breaking their kiss. She spent way too much time feeling guilty, she wanted him.

Zed couldn't wait any longer. He was never before so patient. Clothes were getting in his way so he removed them. The lighting wasn't that good in the temple, but he could clearly see her figure right on top of him. He face had taken a shade of red as she breathed slowly, begging him with her eyes to continue. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, positioning himself under her. She went lower and pressed herself against him until he was completely in her. Zed held his breath; a reaction to the overwhelming pleasure he felt. He grabbed her waist and started to move her up and down at first slowly but gradually faster. She tried to stay quiet but her moans kept escaping her mouth. Her eyes turned darker from pleasure and looked at Zed's lips with anticipation. It was like he read her thought when he pulled her in to kiss her again. It wasn't long before they both climaxed. Akali was still on top of him catching her breath, sweaty from all the action.

She felt embarrassed so she turned away not to face him trying to find her clothes. Zed got up as well and grabbed her from her waist pulling her close to him again.

\- ''Who said you are allowed to leave?'' He said. She turned around and met his gaze. She wasn't scared. She didn't want to leave anyway. This is why she went to him in the first place.

\- ''Then may I stay?'' she said without breaking eye contact. Zed didn't respond. Instead he kissed her again and lifted her in his arms. He moved towards some rocky staircase. ''Where are we going?'' she asked.

\- ''Well if you are going to stay as you said, let's move our private party to the bedroom.'' He said. ''Oh, and don't expect to sleep tonight.'' He added.  
She could see it on his expression. He was happy, and so she was. She placed her head against his chest, closed her eyes and let him take her upstairs.


End file.
